The Truth
miniatur|The Truth auf seiner Farm The Truth (*1943 in Red County, San Andreas) ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, dessen wahrer Name bis heute unbekannt ist. Der Hippie wirkt in seinem Verhalten etwas abgedreht, und man merkt ihm an, dass er ziemlich oft mit Drogen in Berührung gekommen ist. Carl Johnson lernt ihn durch den korrupten Polizisten Frank Tenpenny und dessen „Organisation“ C.R.A.S.H. kennen, nachdem The Truth diesen zu seinem Motel in Angel Pine einlädt und ihn beauftragt, einen Mähdrescher von einigen aggressiven Bauern zu stehlen, um sein Marihuana zu ernten (→ Body Harvest). Bald schon zeigt The Truth, dass er über die politischen Verhältnisse in San Andreas gut aufgeklärt ist. Aus diesem Grunde dringt CJ in die Area 69 ein, um ein strenggeheimes Projekt der Regierung zu entwenden, dass sich als Jetpack herausstellt (→ Black Project). Wenig später muss er mit Hilfe des Jetpacks eine grüne Materie von einem Militärzug beschaffen, dass von The Truth geheimnisvoll in Sicherheit gebracht wird (→ Green Goo). Nachdem Tenpenny schließlich in der Grove Street stirbt, mein Truth das CJ das System besiegt habe. Er selbst habe es lange versucht, aber erst CJ habe das geschafft. Wegen Smokes Verrat, kommentiert Truth das das was Smoke getan hat, der sicherste Weg zur Hölle sei. Schließlich verlässt er mit den anderen Tenpennys Todesort. (→ End of the Line). The Truth besitzt außerdem einen „Flower Power“-Camper, den er „Mutterschiff“ nennt und, laut seinen Aussagen, von 15-jährigem Frittieröl angetrieben wird. The Truth selbst sagt, er reite aber lieber auf seiner Astralziege „Herbie“, die man im Spiel nie sieht, und die daher auch wahrscheinlich eine reine Einbildung des Hippies ist. Er ist eine Parodie auf Peter Fondas Charakter Wyatt aus „Easy Rider“. Trivia miniatur|Charlie Frost aus dem Film „2012“ miniatur|Eine Figur von The Truth * Charlie Frost aus dem Katastrophenfilm „2012“ hat ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit The Truth. Frost erkennt, genau wie The Truth, die (vermeintlich) falschen Spielchen der Regierung. Möglicherweise ist Charlie mit Absicht an The Truth angelegt. Es wäre ein Novum, dass ein GTA-Charakter ein Pendant in einem Blockbuster findet. * In Hashbury in San Fierro findet man links also nördlich von der dortigen SubUrban-Filiale eine Figur an einem Haus angebracht, die ihm stark ähnlich sieht. * Ursprünglich war noch eine weitere Mission von The Truth namens The Truth is out there geplant, in welcher der Spieler ihn vor dem FBI schützen soll. * In Grand Theft Auto V gibt es einen Charakter, der The Truth vom Verhalten her ähnelt, Ronald Jakowski und einen Charakter, der ihm vom Aussehen her ähnelt, Omega. * Er ähnelt Willie Nelson. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *''First Date'' (nur Stimme am Handy) *''Body Harvest'' (Auftraggeber) *''Farewell, my Love...'' (nur Stimme am Handy) *''Are you going to San Fierro?'' (Auftraggeber) *''Wear Flowers in your Hair'' *''Black Project'' (Auftraggeber) *''The Truth is out there'' (enfernte Mission/Auftraggeber) *''Green Goo'' (Auftraggeber) *''Don Peyote'' (nur Stimme/Auftraggeber) *''Riot'' *''End of the Line'' (Schlussmission) Profil miniatur|The-Truth-Illustration en:The Truth es:The Truth fi:The Truth it:The Truth pl:The Truth pt:The Truth Kategorie:San-Andreas-Charaktere Kategorie:San-Andreas-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Hippies